Oedipus
by Clichesbullet
Summary: Almost killed by bear, saved by outragesouly gorgeous undead woman, transformed into vampire, fell in love with outrageously gorgeous undead woman, outrageously gorgeous undead woman just sees me as a son. Pretty good year so far,right? RoseXEm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_How many fics can an author write at the same time, uh? Anyway, this is Rose/Emmett. I decided to write this 'cause I sincerely can't understand how someone who got raped - like Rosalie - turned out to be so, well, physical. Besides that I just think they're a cute couple and Emmett seems to be the only person Rosalie would do anything for. So this is my version of it, I hope you like it. I started writing that before I head Steph's outtake "Emmett and the Bear" but I had got almost everything right. I corrected a few mistakes and kept some other just for the sake of the plot. Please, please, please review and, if you find the time, check out my other fics! _

_Totally open for suggestions and constructive criticism (including to my grammar and spelling, thank you very much)._

_So, if you review, the all mighty god of jelly beans will surprise you with good candy luck for the rest of your life so be nice and do it! :D_

**Oedipus**

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck, Bears and Extremely Beautiful Delusions**

Okay, I have to admit it wasn't smart in the first place, being there at that hour of the day. But thinking before acting was never one of my virtues. Still it was so totally unfair for me to die that way. I mean, it wasn't even salmon season! What was that grizzly bear doing there anyway? I was just there fishing – ironic, I know, if only I had been hunting, he'd know I was there and wouldn't come any closer – enjoying the silence and peace of good old nature. I had finally taken a day off at work, first day in centuries with no worries about selling anything – I was actually _happy_ for a change. But I should've known better, right? I was never lucky in life and it wasn't about to start now. So, the bear came.

It was small – for a bear, anyway – and I was a big guy, bigger than it at least. Its eyes stared at me curiously, it was only a cub. My father and I used to hunt a lot before he died a few years before and I knew I was safe as long as I didn't touch the bear nor alarm it.

Too bad the thing decided I was some sort of toy.

I stood still without breathing while the cub sniffed and smelled me – probably looking for the fish I had eaten at lunch earlier that day. He wasn't dangerous at all, I thought relieved, he'd soon give up and go away. Maybe it was my lucky day after all, right?

Wrong.

There she was. The creature I was dreading to see all along. She was huge and looked absolutely fuming. As if that wasn't enough, she was coming right in my direction. The twilight sun made her shaggy fur look reddish instead of plain brown and I thought that there could be no better image to describe an awful death. _My awful death – _I completed the sentence in my head.

I let go of my fishing tackle, slowly lying on the wet ground around me – my back up, protecting my vital organs – and covered my neck with my hands. Nothing was going to happen, I'd be ok. I'd go back to mom and dad and everyone else and they'd scream at me for taking so long. The bigger bear growled and got closer finally putting its claws on me.

Ok, let's face it; I was doomed from the beginning. That thing was huge and angry and _female._ Look, it's not like I hate women or anything but I've came to learn – in these insignificant 20 years I lived through and to which I was about to say goodbye for good – that females are the most dangerous of species. And my destroyed corpse would soon be there to prove it.

The bear took two steps behind and I closed my eyes, holding my breath even more (If that was possible), but I wasn't hoping it would go away. I knew what was going to happen and that's the thing about death; you simply know when it's coming for you.

The pain took over me at once – forget all that crap they tell us on TV about adrenaline making your body go numb, it's a dull lie. I can assure you that every inch of my organism was filled by adrenaline that moment and still - it hurt like _hell._

The thing torn me up like I was made of paper and I felt useless. I used to be so proud of my muscles, proud of being the tough guy, the one all chicks wanted to date. It would be a tragic story to tell, I'd probably be the subject of all gossips in town for one last time.

Emmett, the troublemaker killed by a bear.

I waited for the flashes of my life to appear in my head but nothing came. I just kept screaming while the cub watched us – like it was proud of its mom. My blood now covered the grass around me and the bear finally seemed to think I was dead. She let go of me and stared at my body for a while, appreciating her good job maybe, I thought with anger. I waited for death to take over me, waited for the shadows to cover my eyes, it shouldn't be long now. The pain was too much, the humiliation was too big, to die in such an awful way, what would my family say?

_He was always like this__._

_A childish troublemaker. _

_Irresponsible kid. _

_It's a good thing __Grandma McCarty didn't survive to see this. _

_I wish he had listened to me. _

_If only he had became a banker, as I told him to. _

Good people, my family. I knew they'd miss me – I'd miss them too, if I had known last night was my last night with them I'd totally have hugged them or something. Maybe I'd say thanks or goodbye or that sort of crap you say when you know you're dying and everything. I was crying now, finally accepting my inescapable death. Suddenly, everything went cold and I knew it was over.

Or at least I thought so. A loud howl just next to me brought me back to reality. Oh great! Another bear was exactly what I needed now! Apparently, tearing me up to pieces was their idea of family fun. I thought of many things that could make me die faster, something painless but honestly at that point pain couldn't get any worse. Strangely enough, the bears seemed to be fighting each other instead of deciding on having me as their rag doll. Suddenly everything was silent at once, there were some crying and cracking noises but after that I was left alone to finally die. Everything grew colder and, to my surprise, I was now being lifted by some unknown force, couldn't be more convinced of my death now.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my grandmother's face – happy to finally meet me in heaven (I was partially grateful for getting killed by a bear, otherwise I was pretty sure heaven wouldn't be exactly my destination). But nothing around me indicated paradise. There were no clouds, no blue sky, no angels, granny wasn't anywhere around. No, I was still alive and the pain was still there, the only difference was this immense cold I felt. And then I saw her face:

"Am I dead?" – I tried to speak but my voice didn't come out audibly enough. The woman in front of me wasn't my mother, but she was sure a sign I was in heaven. Nothing earthbound would ever be able to conceive _that_ girl.

Even in my blurry vision, her eyes were deep against my gaze. They shined in an amber shade I had never seen before – not in eyes, anyway – and her hair was so smooth against my face that it even distracted me from my pain for a while. She was shaking; like she was taken aback by all the blood around us and looked really angry when she said in the velvet voice I knew she'd have:

"You're not dead! Now, listen to me, keep your heart beating!" – Ha! I had just been attacked by a GRIZZLY BEAR for Christ sake, how exactly did she expect me to live through that? I winced as the pain took over me again. She stared at my face, looking completely focused on something else. – "Well…" – she bit her lip. – "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do to you."

I tried to say something like "It can't get any worse, ma'am." But I knew it wouldn't work. The wind swept the clouds away and I got distracted as the sight of her face bathed in sunlight hit me for the first time, she sparkled like a diamond – maybe she was an angel after all, I thought, _my guardian angel_, maybe?

That's when I realized the force lifting me was actually _her, _the beautiful girl that came from nowhere. No, she couldn't be an angel – no angel would be able to lift me - I was _huge. _Besides there was still pain in my whole body so the only option left me was that she was some kind of gorgeous pin-up alike super heroine I had created in my last moments of life in order to make them easier. An inhuman beauty my mind created out of desperation.

I never thought I could get so creative.

"I'll save you, ok? Just promise you'll do your best." – The delusion told me with sad look on her yellow eyes (that, I noticed, were even more yellow now). – "And please…" – she looked away as if she was embarrassed. – "After all is said and done, try to forgive me, alright?"

And then we started running so fast I could swear we were flying. She was taking me to God.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Oh, wow, two chapters in less than two days! Don't get used, tho, I'm not usually that fast. Anyway, chapter 2 is up and I guess it's a bit better than the first since it doesn't look so prologue-ish. And well, Mo asked something in the reviews yesterday and that's when I realized I hadn't explained the title._ _So, well, yes, I guess you all know the myth of Oedipus and stuff but don't worry I don't think anyone in this fic is going to die (again) aside from Emmett, anyway. The title is just a reference to Oedipus Complex a common stage in our early childhood years in which we tend to have desire over our mothers or fathers. It sounds sickening but it's actually pretty usual. Anyway, most psychiatrists think that we all have some level of Oedipus Complex even after we reach our mature years - that's cause most boys look after girls who act a little like their mother and vice-versa. So, since the plot of this story is "Rosalie saves Emmett to love him as a son but Emmett falls in love with Rosalie from second one." I decided it was good to make a joke over Emmett's bad luck. Of course this won't be disgusting and they'll never actually be like mother and son - although I might say Rose will try anyway. _

_But she's head over heels for him too, of course. She's just a little more stubborn and slow. Anyway, read and review. You'll all have my gratitude for the rest of your life. So, if anyone needs a kidney someday..._

**Oedipus**

**Chapter 2: The Bad Thing about Remarkably Beautiful Angel Alike Heroines (that your mind created).**

You know what I hate? I hate heavenly stunning delusions. That's what I hate! I can now assure you that are scientific proofs that whatever it is that my mind created to ease my pain in my last moments of life can actually cause even _more pain_ than bears.

And let me tell you something 'bout bears, my friend: They can cause a _whole lot_ of pain.

So, yeah, great; there we were, me and my so called guardian angel slash super heroine slash near to death flight of the imagination, jumping and running around while I couldn't get enough of pain and implored her to do whatever she could do to just kill me sooner. She gave me a remorseful glance and then we stopped abruptly.

If I had been able to appreciate things at that moment, I'd probably be fascinated by the size of the house we were now entering. It looked centuries old from the outside but on the inside everything was neat and modern – at least for any concept of modern we had back in the thirties – like someone had redecorated it. As soon as we got in a young looking man raised his head from a book. He looked at my delusion in disbelief:

"No way, Rosalie." – He said. So my illusion had a name? Funny, I'd never pick this name for something I created, I mean, I hate roses, I'm allergic. – "You won't make Carlisle do this to someone just so you can have a new pet…" – the boy's voice trailed off as he looked into Miss Illusion's eyes. He said:

"Ok, let's take him to Carlisle." – Carlisle? What a weird name for a god, I wondered what kind of ancient foreign religion had been right all along.

God was waiting for us on the next room. He was, well, he wasn't anything like I had imagined. No long white robes, no beard and he actually looked just a few years older than me. His gaze met mine, his eyes just as yellow as the others and he had a woman next to him who looked at me with preoccupied eyes:

"What happened to the poor kid?" – She said in a sweet maternal voice.

"Bear." – was the only thing my fake angel said.

"Are you sure about this, Rosalie? There will be no way back." – God said and Rosalie (I was starting to really enjoy the sound of the word) nodded her head. Her voice was weak when she said:

"He's all I want." – Yay me. But let's talk about bad timing, right? Where were she when I was, well, alive and everything? I heard the bronze haired guy chuckling on the corner of the room. – "I can't let him go, not when he's so young, when he's so like…He could be, well, he reminds me of Henry." – Great, not only was I a corpse, but I was also a rebound corpse to this Henry guy. If I were able to get angry I would but all the numbness from meeting God was fading and the blood loss seemed to be taking me away for good. My delusion's voice came out desperate when she spoke again:

"Please, Carlisle, please…" – she stopped for a second. – "Please, Dad." – She repeated weakly, but stamping her foot.

God came to me, looking into my eyes once again and he said:

"It will hurt…" – He looked at the boy on the corner with a demanding look.

"Emmett." – The other one answered the unspoken question but I had no time to wonder how he knew my name. I winced with a new wave of pain and pressed my hand against my belly that had a literal hole in the middle of it. God brought his eyes back to me:

"It will hurt, Emmett, but once this is over there'll be a new version of you, an improved version, one that you might or might not like. Either way, we want you to know you'll be welcome in this family for the rest of your existence." – I realized he didn't say the word "life".

And then he bit me.

Unbelievable, excruciating, agonizing and, worst of all, undying pain took over me. So this is it, no heaven for me, this can only be hell. The bear was _nothing _compared to whatever was that that I was feeling now. The weird part was that, even though I was sure I was in hell, my angel never got away. She sat next to me while I screamed and cussed. She'd sometimes rub my hands and whisper:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I sometimes screamed at her, I sometimes screamed for my family. I begged for mercy for what seemed like a hundred thousand times. She just stood there looking at me. How long had it been since the pain started? Day and nights gone by – I noticed every time the lights were turned on and off. Not once she moved away from her place.

Whenever I winced, my angel would give me the saddest of smiles and whisper:

"Emmett. My Emmett." – And I'd be miraculously calm again. If the angel would be with me in hell, than I'd be fine. I'd think that until I'd lose control again and scream all sorts of bad things at her:

"Let me die! Why wouldn't you just let me _die_?"

"I would never be able to." – She'd whisper. – "I'm too selfish to let you go."

I couldn't concentrate a lot in any other thing that wasn't the pain but I noticed that as time passed by Miss Illusion's eyes grew darker and darker, turning black instead of amber.

"Are you ok?" – I was able to manage one day. She looked at me lost in confusion for a moment. - "Your eyes…" – I started but she cut me off with a sweet laughter.

"Oh, dear, everything's ok, it's ok. Just worry about yourself right now, alright?" – And I did. I didn't need a lot of effort for this one.

The sky was red and orange for the third time since I got there when I first noticed the pain was fading from my fingertips. Rosalie smiled at me:

"You look better." – She said. – "I knew you'd make it. You look like a tough guy." – She stroked her hand through my hair and wrapped one of my black curls around her index finger. – "You have the most beautiful hair."

"He disagrees." – The now familiar voice of the other yellow eyed angel said from the door.

"Edward…" – Rosalie whispered. – "What are you doing here?"

"He's feeling better. Any minute now, I thought that maybe it's time for us to tell him the truth."

"He seriously still thinks we are some sort of angels?" - She raised an eyebrow as if she was amazed by my stupidity. I hated the mind reading angel. He laughed.

"He hates me." – He pointed out. Rosalie snorted. – "Yeah, right, Rosalie, like I'm ever going to believe that. You know you love me." – She glared at him:

"Weren't we going to tell him the truth?" – She seemed a bit embarrassed and I wondered what their relationship was. Edward looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Looked like pity, though.

"Listen, Emmett. It might come as a shock to you but…" - Rosalie's voice began. – "What's happening here, what's happening to you…"

She told me the whole thing. Carlisle and the woman with the motherly voice I had heard before and that now I knew was named Esme got into the room too, claiming they wanted to help me with any doubts I could have. But honestly, I wasn't freaked out at all. Being a vampire – aside from the whole tragedy they had told me (each one with their own version) – actually seemed pretty cool, especially now that the pain was just a little buzz on the back of my conscience.

Edward rocked his head from side to side, incredulous.

"Cool?" – He repeated. – "You're one of a kind, Emmett." – He had a little smirk on the corner of his mouth. Rosalie didn't seem to think it was funny but she did look relieved. She smiled sadly before asking:

"So will you forgive me and stay with us?" – Her eyes were hopeful. I noticed the pain had now faded away completely. I slowly raised my body, looking around me with different eyes. I didn't answer to her question. The first thing on my mind was:

_When did you get even more dazzling? – _And that was immediately followed by:

_Damn! I'm thirsty! _

_--_

**A/N:**_ Go on, go on. Press the little "go" button over there, you know you want to._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_Hello,hello! This is not the best of chapters but I'm in a huge writer's block so forgive me, but review anyway and check out my other stories too! I'd LOVE you to. This is chapter is about how Emmett became Edward's favorite brother and it also work to show everyone how he's soooooooo into Rosalie, the poor guy. _

_Read and Review and I'll send my spirit warrior to your house to give you candy, I promise!_

**Oedipus**

**Chapter 3: I Bet your Brother can't Read Minds**

I'm taking a moment here so we can all contemplate my sense of irony. Guess what I had for breakfast today. I'll give you a hint: it's big, it's brown and it likes to attack poor innocent humans who are fishing. By the way, just so you know, grizzlies taste really good, beat deer anytime.

My first hunt was amazing, it reminded me a lot of the time I spent with my father on the woods looking for - once again let us take a look at the irony – bears. My instincts work amazingly and I'm freakishly strong. Edward, the mind reading angel that I now know it's a mind reading vampire, told me that, even for them, I'm really strong. And since newborns are abusively physically powerful in the first years of their "lives" anyway, I'm basically a weapon of mass destruction.

I know what you're thinking. How cool is that, right? I thought so too but Edward just looked at me in shock again like I was a freaking acephalous or something:

"You're the _definition_ of weird, Emmett."

"I'll take this is as a compliment" I said shredding some rocks with my bare hands just for the fun of it. "Since it came from the super regular guy who reads minds and everything."

Edward dodged from a few stones I had thrown accidentally in his direction and rolled his eyes:

"You really are like an overly grown kid. I guess Rosalie was right after all."

"Rosalie said anything about me?" I tried to look casual as I pulled a tree from the ground.

It's been two days since I first woke up and since them I can't seem to find anything out about Rose. She came along with us on my first hunt but she just smiled at me every time I got something big and said things like "well done, my dear." And "wow! That's a big one! Good boy!" like I was some pet of hers or something. On the next day she said she had some stuff to do at the city and than just like that she vanished. Just great. It's not like I miss her or anything. That'd be impossible; vampires do not fall in love.

"Actually they do, Emmett and I'd love to explain it to you but, right now, I'd rather appreciate if you'd just let go of this tree you're holding. You're about to crack it in half and honestly, this expression you have on your face is scaring the hell out of me."

Ra. Mood swings, we never see them coming, right?

"You never have mood swings. Not until Rosalie is mentioned."

"Do you want me to have a mood swing right now, Edward, when we are alone in the woods!?" I raised my voice. Edward chuckled.

"You know, these words would've been so much more effective if you were wearing clothes that are your size." I looked down with my new super hero vision and I couldn't help but laugh. Even for a normal human I might have looked odd (of course that, since we haven't moved from my home town yet, I can't actually be close to humans at all). I've been wearing Edward's clothes and he might be something like three or four sizes smaller than me.

"It's probably just three."

"I guess it's four." I mocked.

"You're not _that _big." _Nor that strong _he muttered under his breath. I laughed really loud putting one of my arms around his shoulder. I noticed he shivered a bit:

"Don't take it as an offense, buddy, but you died from the_ flu_! I can't exactly use the word "tough" to define you." Edward made a face at me but then smiled:

"I really hope you know that the influenza was a little harder to handle back in the beginning of this century and you're just joking around, Emmett."

I smirked.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I know you don't know." He turned his back to me and started walking towards the Cullen's house. Well, I guess it was my house too now.

I followed my new brother silently while he walked. We could run, I thought, but I wanted to take some time thinking and Edward, well, Edward is so polite that he was probably just there to be nice.

"I'm sorry, Edward, if the flu joke was a little harsh. I didn't intend to hurt you." I said not looking up. He didn't turn to face me but answered in a calm tone:

"It's alright; I know you're sincerely sorry."

Edward was such a nice…is it still right to use the word person? Well, I was really glad I had him now, as a kid I was always tormenting my younger siblings, it was good to know that even now I had lost everything, I still had a brother I could torment and love at the same time and even though I knew so little of him and he was maybe a few decades older than me, still… I was going to be glad to call him brother some day.

He turned around to face me with wide eyes:

"It's ok to use the word person." He turned around again and without looking at me he completed his sentence. "And please stop. You're so direct you're making me blush."

I snickered.

"Yes, I guess I am a little direct."

"But that's great, I think. Most people don't say half of what goes trough their minds. With you I feel relaxed. You're true to yourself, that's good."

"Now you're making _me _blush." I teased. "People usually just consider my ways to be a little indiscreet."

"I never said you weren't." I made a face, he giggled.

"C'mon, brother, let's get ourselves at home."

--

"Edward…" I started as soon as we reached the living room.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep asking things like this if you know what I will say?"

"Well, I didn't know you'd say that now, for example."

I glared at him.

"Ok, Emmett, what exactly do you want to know? You're thinking like a thousand questions at once."

I tried to focus for a minute, sometimes I had the feeling this powerful vampire mind was way too much for my weak brain. Edward chuckled:

"Hm, I guess I'd say it's probably red."

"What?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Rosalie's favorite color, you were asking yourself about it right now." How can someone not think vampirism is cool when you can't blush anymore after one of these slips, uh? I'm so grateful to the dark lord that ever created this world of beasts…

"Emmett, please, focus."

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering about…"

"The vampire love thing." He completed the sentence for me.

"Yes. You said earlier that vampires can fall in love but I clearly remember Carlisle telling me that I would be driven by thirst and only thirst and…"

"That's what he thought it would happen and usually, that's how it goes." Edward sighed and I wondered if was remembering to breath. "No, you're forgetting it again, you better train or else you might end up not doing it in front of humans." I took a deep breath, Edward continued:

"But I guess we never really faced a case like yours, I mean, you have quite the temper and everything but even for someone who's still a newborn you're quite controlled. I wonder if it's because of Rosalie."

Once again, thank the lord for vampirism:

"How could she possibly have anything to do with it?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I think you know better than I do." I looked away from his eyes. He noticed my embarrassment and changed the subject. "Carlisle and Esme, they are a couple, as I presume you noticed."

How could I not notice them? I might be dense but I'm not stupid. At least, not_ that_ stupid.

"I know what you mean. Anyway, but the reason they can get together is that they're past the phase of being so interested in blood. After that – with our usual "vegetarian" meals – we tend to be less like animals and more like humans."

"I see but isn't it supposed to be hard, even for an older vampire, to control their thirst?"

"Sure and it's damn hard, I guarantee you that." He made a bitter face as if he had problems of his own. I tried not to impose myself and didn't ask anything.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Quit doing that. You know what I want to know."

"She likes musicals."

"Not about _that_!" I said angry but he laughed. Either way, I wrote a mental note to myself about looking for famous musicals I could watch.

"What exactly, then?" he asked.

"It's about Rosalie…"

"That's surprising." He said scornfully.

"Ha-ha! Tell me, Rose brought me here all by herself, right? This takes some control doesn't it?"

"Sure it does." That little brat! He was torturing me, he knew exactly what I wanted to know and why I wanted to and still he just kept staring at me, forcing me to say the words. He crocked a smile at me.

"Please, Edward…"I said gritting my teeth "Could you tell me how old…When was Rosalie changed?"

_In case you're wondering, I'd _never _be scared by the fact that she's a lot older than me. I wouldn't mind if she was older than Jesus, honestly. My only fear was that she'd see me as a child, as someone who's way far from her league. And also, before you ask, I have totally normal reasons for being scared of this. It's not like I_ like_ her and stuff, ok?_

"Sure you don't."

"So…"

"Well, Emmett, Rose was eighteen when she was changed; I guess you can see that much." I nodded. He smiled at me sympathetically. "That was two years ago."

"So she's…"

"She's exactly your age. You two were born in the same year just a couple of miles away from each other." My heart – the same one that technically had stopped – flunked. If we were alive we…

"Try not to think about that, Emmett." His eyes were sad. "You'll probably hurt her if you ever say you'd rather be alive. She knows you do but she did her best."

"No, Edward, you know I'd rather be a vampire! If it wasn't for this I would be…"

"Dead?" He asked.

"The word I was looking for was _lonely_."

He crocked yet another smile before going to his bedroom, leaving me alone at the living room.

"Can you imagine, Emmett? How hard it might have been, for a two year old even, to carry you on her back all the way to this house with the amount of blood you were losing?" His voice came from upstairs.

My eyes opened in shock.

"I just thought I should answer your earlier question." I hadn't asked anything else.

"Yes, you did." There was a long pause.

"You might be direct but you're so slow."

"I'm going to mood swing your ass, Edward Cullen!" I screamed to the ceiling. He laughed and then stopped:

"She adores you, Emmett. I just thought you wanted to now."

I smiled.

"And you know I'm sure you do." And with this last sentence from him, I went upstairs to beat the hell out of my little brother.

---

**A/N:** _Rosalie will be back next chapter and we'll find out what she was doing PLUS Emmett will realize something much more important about her. pam pam pam - what could it be?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I'm so, so, so, soooooo sorry for the delay on this. I'm still writing it, I swear, I'm just loaded with work and sometimes it's easier to just write my other story "Bada Bing Bada Boom" – by the way, check it out and I'll hug you with all my loving – anyway, on the meantime I also finished my other story "My Beloved Monster" so just go there and read it. I won't hug you but I might just buy you a cupcake. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

_This chapter is a little serious as the story now is going to a more dramatic turn. Hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 4: Ignorance is Bliss. But I wouldn't know that, I'm ignorant. **

I let go abruptly of Edward's ankle and he avoided hitting the ground by only a second, moving swiftly.

"She's here!" I whispered sensing Rosalie's smell from a mile.

"Two miles." Edward corrected me. "Your senses are stronger so you may get confused sometimes." I didn't pay attention and ran to the window, trying to spot her.

"You might as well just bark and wag your tail at her. It would be less obvious." I turned around and glared at him. He crocked a smile but his voice was suddenly serious "Listen, Emmett, there's something I think you should know…"

Once again, I did not pay attention, Rosalie was already visible, she stopped abruptly, looking at the window I was and waving with a smile on her mouth. I still hadn't got used to the vision of her under sunlight. Today was a particularly sunny day and she was – in the lack of any better words – breathtaking. Of course I'm only speaking metaphorically, since I technically don't need to breathe anymore; being a zombie and all that. I waved back, smirking like a kid.

"Emmett! Pay attention at me!" Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around at once so I would face him. This took me by surprise and I threw him against a wall. He looked at me, prepared to fight, but seeing him like that was all I needed to pull myself together:

"Edward, man, I'm sorry. It was a…"

"A mood swing, I know." He answered grumpily. "Nothing is hurt." He told Carlisle who had just showed up at the door, worried. "Nothing besides my pride, I guess."

"Oh, ok, that's wonderful. Esme and I were worried. Emmett never has mood swings."

"Yes but I just attempted to get his attention off Rosalie." Edward was still a bit stiffy and I felt the worst of all mythical beasts for hurting my baby brother. Edward raised both his eyebrows at me:

"What?" I asked

"Baby Brother? I'm fourteen years older than you."

"Not in my head." I started but an elegant and sweet pace downstairs distracted me. "Rosalie!" I exclaimed before running to the first floor to meet her. I was vaguely aware of Edward's voice answering to something Carlisle had thought:

"Yeah, I know, I made the same comparison just now."

There she was; smiling at me while putting some heavy-looking bags on the ground. She was wearing a hat over her glossy platinum blond curls, her face covered with makeup that made her cheeks look blushed and she had a long peach colored silk dress on her body, gloves and a rather large pearl necklace that embraced her neck twice before falling over her shoulder and bust. She looked dazzling as usual but still…Something was different and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, she looked fragile…human. She opened her crimson lips and said so low that her words could be taken as a whisper:

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said in what I knew would be my biggest understatement ever in the many, many centuries of existence I had in front of me. Her smile faded suddenly and her next words were purely practical:

"Oh, will you help me with these bags? I still have a few waiting outside." She said clapping her hands. "Take all of them to your room, will you?"

"My room?" I stopped already holding twenty huge shopping bags and my voice came out muffled as I was holding one of them with my teeth.

"Of course, or are you planning to wear Edward's old clothes until the apocalypse comes and kill us all?" She answered giggling. "I was out shopping, you know? Or do you sincerely believe I enjoy leaving you behind like this? C'mon, hurry up." She went upstairs in what I think was the blink of an eye – I'm not sure 'cause I don't have to blink anymore.

"In front of humans you do, Emmett." Edward's voice came from upstairs.

"Alright, alright!" I answered crossly, climbing the stairs in half the time Rosalie did.

My room wasn't exactly cozy; there was nothing about it since I had just moved in. Esme told me that as soon as we moved, she'd put all her efforts on making me the best bedroom I had ever had. Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard of a goal to achieve. Rosalie had already dropped her bags on the big leather armchair I had in the corner of the room. She sighed happily, analyzing them:

"I did the best I could picking the clothes, I mean, I…" She made a brief pause, twisting one of her hands on the other, hesitating, and the silk of her gloves made a sweet hissing sound. "I bought all you need: socks, suits, jackets, shirts, hats, underwear…"Did she just say underwear? "Anyway, I'll let you alone to take a look through the whole thing. Have fun." She said patting me on the shoulder as she passed.

My first idea was to just dress the first thing I found and then go down to be with her but, suddenly, I grabbed the scent of something I wasn't counting on and all the other objects around me faded, I was totally focused on that one in particular. I recognized it, it was human and familiar and an unknown feeling filled my chest. I recognized the origin easily enough and before I could notice, I was already holding the source of the scent on my hands.

--

I found her sitting in our living room couch, her eyes on the enormous window, the sun on her hair and skin and a sad look on her face, a little distracted. How inhumanly beautiful an inhumanly creature can get, really?

"So, that's what you were doing, uh?" I said, sitting next to her and gesturing to the sweater I had on. She didn't look at me but nodded anyway:

"Thanks." It was all I said for a long time.

We stood there quietly, I kept facing the inside of the house and she had her eyes on the garden outside. The scent I had caught a few minutes before had been my own, it was coming from my own old clothes meaning that, besides shopping, Rosalie had also…

"So you're not mad that I looked for your family?" She was looking at me now. I turned around impressed:

"No, no way. Why would I be? I think it's great what you did for me." She sighed sadly:

"I don't. I'm really sorry. My first intention was to go there and just give some money to your family, you know? I don't know what I'd do if someone from my family went missing and I'd never get any news from them again I…" She lost trail of her voice "Especially if it was my own son." She caressed my hair.

I had very little memories of my past ever since I became a vampire. I have these little flashbacks of my old family but compared to this new sighs, this new existence, compared to _Rosalie, _they are just blurs.

"So I went there pretending to be someone from a bank or something, said you had died, that your body had already been buried – took them to a false grave." She was lost again for a while. "And then I told them that you had left them your lifetime savings."

"I don't have any savings."

"I know."

"Rosalie, you shouldn't have done this, I…" She raised a hand to shut me up.

"It was the least I could do, not for you only, but for them. I can't forgive myself for being so selfish already, but I could at least try to ease things for your family."

I looked at her, speechless. She still looked sad when she took something from her pocket. "I asked them if they wanted to donate your clothes to charity and that's how I got them but this one here…" she handed me an old photograph. "I stole from your room."

It was a picture of a much younger me with my grandparents, both my parents and all my brothers and sisters. We had used that one as a Christmas card a long time ago.

"I wanted you to have a memory, something to hold on to. Our family is the only thing that is actually valuable in our lives and I want you to remember them. It would be too selfish of me if I denied you yet another right of life."

"You never denied me anything!" I said, actually angry. "You gave me new rights, a new life! You can't keep blaming yourself for giving me something that I love so much, Rose!" I'm a direct person, I have always been, I can never help myself when I want to say things, that's just how I am. "I have a whole world in front of me, I have a new family, a new brother, and I have you!" I held one of her hands on both of mine. "I'm thankful to you for making sure I go on happily, but you didn't need to make any efforts! If you're here, then I'm happy. You're all I need." And I meant every word, still surprised of the way I felt so passionate about everything now that I had met her.

She stared at me for a while, her golden eyes slowly beginning to shine with a different feeling. She was happy again. Her arms embraced my neck and she giggled in a way that made me, for the first time, see Rosalie as the eighteen year old girl she used to be:

"Oh, Emmett, I'm so happy. So happy." There was genuine joy on her words and I felt a smile take over my face as I hugged her back:

"I'm happy too, Rosalie, as happy as someone can be!" I said closing my eyes and breathing her charming smell. But then she whispered a few words I wasn't exactly hoping to hear:

"My Emmett…" Ok, those I was. "My son." Those I wasn't.

Had she just called me son? From upstairs, Edward's voice came out a little smug:

"I could say "I told you so" but I'm afraid you might throw me against a wall again."

That was _so_ not good.

**A/N: **_Ok, guys, that was it. It took so long because it was really hard to write it, since Rosalie is kinda complicated, I mean, she's easy to understand because we can easily notice that all her guilty is due to the fact that she think she ruined Emmett dreams – mostly because she thinks everyone has the same dreams she has – and because she took him away from his family, but it's a bit hard to write about her, specially when I still didn't get the chance to make "badass hissing Rosalie" – the one we all learned to love and adore. Anyway, please review and if I didn't answer to one of your reviews, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get to that as soon as possible! Next chapter won't take as long as this one did, I promise! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Oedipus**

**A/N: **_Hey there, I know I take ages to update this fic but I'll finish it – don't you ever stress about it. The whole thing was in a hiatus for a while 'cause I'm dedicating myself to finish my other fic (a comedy that goes by the name of "Bada Bing Bada Boom"- check it, will you?) and since the point of views of both fics sometimes get mixed up I decided to first finish the other one and just then get back to this one but I got a sudden inspiration so I'm putting this chapter up. Please don't worry, ok? This fic HAS an ending, I know what will happen AND it'll be ten chapters long. So believe me when I say this WILL be ended, ok? _

**Chapter 5: Wait… What!?**

As much as I desperately wanted to accept Rosalie's invitation to go hunting with her –and as I assume you can imagine how badly I'd enjoy the idea of having both food and Rosalie's company at the same time, I won't go any further on the subject – I had to refuse. She looked at me with piercing black eyes as if she was trying to read me and for a second I thought she had been offended by my declination. However she just shrugged and with a last caress of her soft gloves against my cheek she made her way to the door.

I then proceeded to run upstairs straight into Edward's room:

"What the _hell_!?" I said and Edward chuckled at my expression but his smile disappeared once he saw the damage my hands were causing to his bedroom walls:

"Now, now, Emmett, stay calm. I'll explain everything to you and…Oh." His mouth opened on a perfect "o".

"_What_?" I asked, hoping that he had sorted some sense out of the whole situation from someone else's mind.

"Oh, nothing really. I just had never seen a vampire with twitching eyes before. Funny." He said half giggling. I growled out of frustration:

"This is _not_ the time to mock me, Edward!" I started walking toward one of his armchairs and threw myself at it. "We have a _situation_ here!" Both his eyebrows rose at the same time as he watched me, partially confused.

I knew perfectly fine that my new brother could read my mind. Reading however, had never been the same of understanding – this part I knew better than anyone as my report cards had often shown while I was at school. Edward had never been in love before, he had never felt that desperate craving for someone; this thirst that can only be compared to the newborn desire for blood. I'm not clever or quick-witted; the only reason I could see what was going through Edward's mind that moment was that, if this was just a few days ago, I would be thinking the same things. His eyes widened as he took a closer look at me:

"That was deep." He said with a smile.

"You don't have to look _so_ surprised, you know?" Edward shrugged and sat on the armchair in front of mine. He took a deep breath as to gather up his thoughts. "Son, Edward? A _son_?" His expression changed almost as if he pitied me, I recognized that look; I had seen it before. "You knew this wouldn't work from the beginning, right?" He nodded. I felt my dead heart sinking inside my chest. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder:

"I know what you're thinking…" he started and I glared at him. "Sorry, it was just a poor choice of words." I stood up and waved him off.

"I don't think you know, Edward." I made a brief pause. "I mean, I _know_ you know but that's not it! It's just… It's not fair." I started pacing from one corner of the room to the other. "All my life I never- _never – _expected or waited for love. I never asked for a loving wife or anything and now…Now that I_ died – _or not, I don't know – now I have this urge to be around this woman who simply decided I'm her freaking son!" I lost control for a second and the next thing I noticed one of the armchairs had gone flying through the window. "That's NOT fair." I turned around to face Edward again; I was actually puffing – even though I didn't need to breathe anymore – all out of pure anger.

"I should probably leave you alone with your thoughts." He said standing up and walking to the door. "Go ahead and do what you need to do just…" I glared at him. "It's ok to throw the armchairs and stuff, but would you please try not to ruin that little painting on the wall? Esme gave me last Christmas and I'm quite partial about it." He then left me alone without turning back. I threw the other armchair on the door that he had just closed and he said from the hallway:

"When you're done with your tantrum, you can go talk to me about her reasons, ok?" He didn't get any answers from me aside from the sound of broken glass.

--

"How partial were you about that painting _exactly_?" I said three hours later to a very aggravated Edward Cullen.

"I can't believe you!" He said as he stared at the remnants of what had once been his bedroom. "What are you? A _bear_?" I stared at my own feet sheepishly and tried:

"I tried to save most of it, look." I pointed to what was left of the painting. "I glued most of the pieces together and if you bow your head to the side a little like this you can even see some flower's shapes and all." He stared at me in utter disbelief:

"You're _something else_."

"Thanks?"

"That was _not_ a compliment." Our argument came to a swift ending. Edward suddenly grabbed me by the arms and forced me into eye contact. I stared at him confused for what felt like an hour:

"Are you going to kiss me or something?" He didn't answer. "Look, brother, I know I might have given you the wrong idea with that entire finding love thing but really…"

"She's coming back home, Emmett." My eyes opened in shock as my heart dropped and my stomach flipped. I'm telling you; for dead organs, mine were quite agitated lately. "She's coming back home early because she misses you, she'll probably want to be with you the whole time for a while." I couldn't hold back a smile. "Emmett, this is serious: do you think you can take it?" I stared at him confused until I got her scent in my nose and felt my insides wanting to come out through my mouth:

"I can always try." Edward moved his head from one side to the other.

"I'm not sure you can. Not without knowing the truth." Truth? What the hell was he talking about? I couldn't focus anymore, just a few meters away; I could already hear her running towards the house: closer, closer, closer. She missed me, Edward had said, was there any chance all this running was about me?

"It _is_ about you, Emmett. It couldn't be more obvious." _Every mother misses their son_. I completed his sentence in my head and a jolt of anger took me by surprise; I pushed Edward away so I wouldn't hurt him and punched a wall creating a mark the size of a cannonball in it. By my side, Edward shrugged:

"I guess it's a good thing we're moving after all." I looked at him with guilty eyes:

"I'm sorry I keep destroying your room."

"It's ok. It's not like I need a place to sleep or anything, I understand." He started but then sighed heavily. "But I _would_ appreciate if you just calmed down and listened to me, you know? Your incapacity to communicate without smashing something on the process is – indeed – really annoying." I chuckled bitterly:

"Can't blame the vampirism for this one. You should be glad you didn't meet me during my teenage years."

"Emmett, I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe you ever left childhood, let alone became a teenager." We smiled for a second, but her scent was becoming more and more evident as she approached the house. "Would you please listen to me now? Before she gets home, I mean." I inhaled some air, trying to sigh but failed completely and chocked, having to cough a thousand times. Edward chuckled and said in a mockery tone. "Now _that's_ a very convincible act to use in front of humans." I slapped his left ear slightly:

"Shut it. Weren't you the one who needed to have an important and urgent conversation with me? Go on already." We had no armchairs to sit anymore – thanks to me – and even though we didn't need them in the first place, Edward said he idea of me sitting down soothed him; made him almost believe I was calm and controlled. I sat on the open window instead, just to make him happy – I felt like I owed him after what I had done to his room. After I sat, he started pacing impatiently, trying to find the right words to start:

"Hm, Emmett, have you ever heard of a city called Rochester in New York?" That was an easy question; I had once visited New York with my grandfather, right after my father lost his job, we had to visit loads of banks looking for help. Rochester had been memorable mostly because their bank attendants had been particularly rude to us. I hated that bank _and_ that city. Edward smiled: "I guess you and Rosalie have that in common."

"What?" Most people might see Edward and think he's a nice and mature vampire guy and all but honestly, he just _loves_ to create scenes using effect phrases and little riddles. I bet he delights himself over the idea of knowing what no one else knows. He chuckled:

"Guilty as charged." He waved me off. "Anyway, a couple of years ago the city fell victim from a series of violent murders…" I started laughing. Even for my mind reading brother this was a surprise. "I'm sorry," He said "I was under the impression that we were on the middle of a serious conversation here."

"No, no." I said among my laughter. "You don't get it. It's just that, I _know_ this story way too much." Tennessee is not exactly known for its touristy attractions or its nightlife, so you can imagine how life might have been fun for teenagers and young adults there - especially on a stupid city called Gatlinburg. If you don't have a girlfriend with whom you can make out with (we are very well known for being a…how is it that our mayor puts it? "A romantic getaway" that's it) then your only option left is camping during the morning and drinking during the nights. My friends and I did both and we were very into horror stories. A couple of years ago one of my closest friends went to Rochester for a business meeting and heard about the serial killer. Apparently, not only the rich little bastards were killed but also a girl, the fiancée of one of them, had disappeared right before the incident.

Edward looked at me very impressed:

"The whole thing is mythical." I told him. "They say the ghost of the girl – wearing a wedding gown – could be seeing moaning just before the killings. People say it's all because she died before being able to get married, she wanted revenge: if she couldn't be happy no one else could." I said in a creepy tone trying to make the story sound as scary as it had been the first time I heard it on the campfire but I guess trying to scare a vampire _was_ kind of useless. Edward just looked at me with a little ironic smile on the corner of his lips:

"Is that so, Emmett? And do you happen to know the name of this ghost?"

"Well, we call it "The Bloody Bride of Rochester"." I said matter-of-factly. Edward really laughed this time. I raised an eyebrow at him:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a serious talk; it's just that…We never heard that one before." Downstairs, we heard the door opening and Rosalie's steps on the floor.

"Emmett?" Her voice said from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Rosalie." Edward answered to the ground beneath him before I could do anything. "I need to talk to him about something." Downstairs, Rose made a very angry noise,hissing like a cat. I had never heard her do that before. Edward chuckled:

"You better get used to it. That's her mantra." I ignored him:

"Still, Edward, what does this has to do with Rose?" I made my best to keep my voice in a very low whisper so Rosalie wouldn't hear. Edward walked me to the door and answered in a tone even lower than mine:

"I don't think I can tell you the whole story right now, pal. Even later, all I'll be able to tell you are fragments of it, this is something only she would be able to do. But give her the chance to come to you and talk, don't ask; she's not comfortable with it." He paused for a second and I just knew he was checking Rosalie's mind to see if she was listening. "I just thought you should know we have our own pet name for your adorable urban legend in this house." I stared at him, absolutely puzzled.

"We call her Rosalie." He completed.

**A/N: **_So, what did you think of this chapter? The next one will have more Emmmett/Rosalie moments and you'll know he's reaction to the recent facts. However, I'd like you to pay attention to the fact that Emmett has absolutely no idea about what actually happened to Rosalie and you know how he is, right? Always assuming the wrong things, this boy. Please review and be patient, there are only a couple of chapters left for my other fic to end and then this one will be finished very soon. I promise ;D! _


End file.
